The World Goddess Only Knows
by Marvelous-chan
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis polos dan pemalu. Tetapi tiba-tiba muncul seorang malaikat dari surga yang meminta bantuannya untuk menjadi dewi penakluk untuk menaklukan hati orang2 yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto di berbagai dimensi dan merubah ending dari kehidupan di dimensi tersebut menjadi bahagia. Mampukah Hinata menjadi seorang dewi penakluk Naruto? DISCONTINUE...


THE WORLD GODDESS ONLY KNOWS

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance, Adventure, Fantasy

Pair : Naruto X Hinata

Warning: AU, Multi-Dimension;Multi Naruto (OOC)

Summary : Hyuuga Hinata adalah seorang gadis polos dan pemalu disekolahnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba muncul seorang malaikat berambut pirang dari surga yang meminta bantuannya untuk menjadi dewi penakluk untuk menaklukan hati orang-orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto di berbagai dimensi dan merubah ending dari kehidupan Naruto di dimensi tersebut agar menjadi lebih baik. Mampukah Hinata menjadi seorang dewi penakluk hati Uzumaki Naruto?

Chapter 1 – Dewi Penakluk, Hyuuga Hinata

Pagi yang cerah di kota yang disebut Konohagakure. Matahari pagi menyinari setiap insan yang kini memulai aktivitas mereka di pagi yang cerah tersebut. Lalu di jalan raya terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo kini sedang mengayuh sepedanya dengan santai. Dia memakai seragam sekolah berwarna putih dengan rok hitam sebagai bawahannya. Matanya yang berwarna lavender tersebut memandang sekitar.

"Wah, pagi ini benar-benar cerah ya...", ujar gadis itu sambil terus mengayuh sepedanya menyusuri jalan raya.

Akhirnya setelah lama menyusuri jalan raya, gadis itu tiba didepan gerbang besar. Lalu terlihat sebuah gedung sekolah yang cukup besar.

"Hari pertamaku di semester baru ini, semoga aku bisa menjalaninya dengan baik", ujar gadis itu lalu melangkah dan mulai memasuki area sekolah itu.

Baru beberapa langkah memasuki pekarangan sekolah, gadis itu langsung disapa oleh seorang gadis bercepol dua dengan paras yang manis.

"Ohayo Hinata!", sapa gadis itu.

"Ohayo Tenten-san", balas gadis indigo itu yang ternyata bernama Hinata.

"Bagaimana liburanmu?", tanya gadis bercepol dua yang ternyata bernama Tenten.

"Tidak ada yang spesial, aku hanya banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama keluarga", ujar Hinata.

"Sou ka.. semoga di semester baru ini kita sekelas lagi", ujar Tenten lalu tersenyum.

"Iya kuharap begitu", ujar Hinata lalu membalas senyuman Tenten.

Dari kejauhan terlihat banyak murid yang mengerubungi papan pengumuman. Mereka ingin melihat mereka ditempatkan di kelas mana. Hinata dan Tenten juga segera menuju papan itu untuk melihat mereka ditempatkan di kelas mana.

"Tenten-san syukurlah kita sekelas lagi. Kita berada di kelas 2-A", ujar Hinata dengan girang.

"Kau benar, syukurlah Hinata!", ujar Tenten juga dengan gembira.

"Pasti semester ini akan menyenangkan", ujar Hinata.

Perlu diketahui, sekolah itu bernama KonohaGakuen. Sekolah favorit yang berada di kota Konohagakure. Tempat di Hinata dan Tenten bersekolah kini berada di tingkat SMA. Sekolah itu terkenal karena prestasi akademik dan olah-raganya.

Kini Hinata dan Tenten menuju ke kelas baru mereka yang berada di lantai dua gedung sekolah itu. Sekolah itu terdiri dari tiga lantai. Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan kelas dan segera memasukinya.

"Halo teman-teman!", sapa Tenten.

"Halo Tenten-san!", sapa murid lainnya. Tenten dikenal banyak orang karena dia merupakan ketua klub karate di sekolah itu.

Sementara itu seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga di kedua pipinya tiba-tiba mendekati Hinata.

"Akhirnya kita sekelas juga Hinata, pasti kelas ini akan menyenangkan", ujar pria itu sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ah iya Ki-Kiba-kun, senang bisa sekelas denganmu", ujar Hinata malu-malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Jangan menunduk seperti itu dong, aku tak bisa melihat wajah cantikmu dengan baik", goda pria yang ternyata bernama Kiba itu.

"EHEM...EHEM...", seluruh murid di kelas itu langsung menggoda mereka berdua. Kiba Cuma nyengir dan wajah Hinata makin memerah.

"Semoga aku bisa duduk disebelahmu Hinata", ujar Kiba. Hinata Cuma mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bel sekolah pun berbunyi, murid-murid langsung duduk di tempat yang masih acak. Karena setiap kelas baru akan diundi posisi tempat duduknya. Tak lama kemudian muncul seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna merah. Dia segera berdiri didepan kelas dan menyapa murid-murid.

"Ohayo, anak-anak!", sapa wanita itu.

"Ohayo!", jawab semua murid.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Yuuhi Kurenai. Mulai hari ini saya akan menjadi wali kelas 2-A", ujar sensei yang bernama Kurenai itu.

"HAI Yuuhi-sensei!", ujar seluruh murid.

"Tampaknya kalian begitu bersemangat diawal seperti ini. Ini merupakan hal yang bagus", ujar Kurenai dengan senyum.

"Tentu saja sensei, kami murid KonohaGakuen harus selalu bersemangat!", jawab para murid.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita mulai dengan perkenalan murid satu persatu. Ayo dimulai dari kamu!", ujar Kurenai lalu menunjuk salah satu murid yang duduknya paling depan.

Para murid mulai mengenalkan diri satu-persatu. Dan akhirnya tiba giliran Hinata.

"Pe-perkenalkan nama saya Hyuuga Hinata. Saya sebelumnya berasal dari kelas 1-C. Senang bisa sekelas dengan kalian semua", ujar Hinata dengan sedikit gugup. Maklum Hinata adalah gadis yang polos dan agak pemalu.

Setelah perkenalan diri berakhir akhirnya para murid membuang undi untuk menentukan posisi tempat duduk dan akhirnya Hinata duduk bersebelahan dengan Tenten.

"Wah beruntung sekali ya kita bisa duduk bersebelahan seperti ini", ujar Tenten.

"Iya aku senang yang bersebelahan denganku Tenten-san", ujar Hinata.

"Tapi jangan lupakan aku dong Hinata", ujar Kiba yang ternyata juga duduk disebelah Hinata. Posisinya seperti ini, Hinata duduk di tengah, Tenten di sebelah kanan dan Kiba disebelah kiri.

"I-iya senang juga duduk disebelahmu Kiba-kun", ujar Hinata.

"Aku bukan Cuma senang sih tapi aku senaaaaaanggg sekali!", ujar Kiba dengan semangat.

"Huh dasar alay...", gumam Tenten.

"Hihihi Kiba-kun lucu..", ujar Hinata sambil terkikik.

"Ah senangnya bisa melihatmu tertawa seperti itu. Dewi-ku, Hyuuga Hinata", ujar Kiba.

"Dasar Kiba, pagi-pagi sudah gombal saja kerjanya", ujar Tenten ketus.

Setelah menyelesaikan semua aktivitas di sekolah kini sudah waktunya pulang. Hinata segera bergegas menuju tempat parkir sepeda bersama Tenten. Tapi karena rumah mereka tak searah maka mereka tak bisa pulang bersama. Mereka pun berpisah di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Sampai jumpa besok Hinata. Hati-hati di jalan!", ujar Tenten.

"Iya, sampai jumpa Tenten-san. Hati-hati juga", ujar Hinata. Mereka berdua kemudian segera mengayuh sepeda mereka menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Hinata terus mengayuh sepedanya dan dia kemudian melewati jalanan yang tidak begitu ramai. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang bercahaya jatuh dihadapannya.

BRUAAKH!

Hinata segera mengerem sepedanya mendadak sebelum menabrak cahaya itu. Dia kemudian segera turun dari sepeda dan mendekati cahaya yang terus memancar dengan terang-benderang.

"Ca-cahaya apaan ini?", gumam Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata tercengang melihat sosok yang muncul dari cahaya tersebut.

"I-indah sekali", ujar Hinata. Dia melihat sesosok manusia berjubah putih bersih dengan sayap indah berwana putih dibalik punggungnya. Lalu orang itu berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata berwarna biru safir. Hinata terus terperangah melihat sosok itu.

"Aduh, sial sekali kenapa aku bisa jatuh?", ujar sosok itu yang bergumam sendiri.

"A-ano...", ujar Hinata.

"Eh? Ka-Kau bisa melihatku?", tanya sosok itu dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Eh? I-iya..", jawab Hinata.

"Kau benar-benar bisa melihat aku?", ujar sosok itu yang kini mendekati Hinata dan memegang bahu Hinata.

"Um...", Hinata Cuma menganggukan kepalanya dengan muka yang memerah karena dirinya jaraknya begitu dengan dengan sosok itu.

"Akhirnya kau kutemukan juga! Orang yang akan kujadikan dewi!", ujar sosok itu dengan riang.

"Eh?", Hinata bingung dengan perkataan sosok itu. Hinata kemudian mundur sedikit ke belakang agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan sosok asing tersebut.

"Perkenalkan aku adalah seorang malaikat dari surga. Panggil saja aku 'Tenshi'", ujar sosok itu lalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"Ma-malaikat?", gumam Hinata. Hinata sedikit shock mendengar bahwa sosok dihadapannya kini adalah seorang malaikat.

"Hanya orang yang terpilih saja bisa melihat kami kaum malaikat. Karena kamu bisa melihat aku berarti kamu adalah orang yang terpilih oleh Tuhan", ujar sosok malaikat itu.

"Eh? Be-begitu ya", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang diberi tugas besar oleh Tuhan, tapi aku memerlukan bantuan dari orang yang merupakan pilihan-Nya", ujar Tenshi.

"Eh?", Hinata tambah bingung dengan perkataan sosok malaikat ini.

"Karena kau yang bisa melihatku pertama kali, maka kumohon bantulah aku. Aku sangat membutuhkan orang pilihan-Nya untuk membantuku dalam tugas ini", ujar Tenshi.

"Eh? Se-sebenarnya tugas seperti apa yang kamu maksud?", tanya Hinata.

"Tugasku adalah merubah ending dari alur kehidupan di berbagai dimensi!", ujar Tenshi.

"Eh?! A-apa maksudmu?", tanya Hinata bingung.

"Begini akan kujelaskan ya. Sebenarnya di dunia ini terdiri dari 11 dimensi yang berbeda. Akan kujelaskan dari dimensi pertama yaitu "Shinobi no Sekai" yang merupakan pusat dari semua dimensi. Di dimensi Shinobi no Sekai terdapat sebuah perang besar antar ninja yang melibatkan hampir seluruh penghuni dimensi tersebut. Lalu yang menjadi tokoh utama dari dimensi tersebut adalah seorang bernama "Uzumaki Naruto" yang memiliki kekuatan spesial. Bersama teman-temannya akhirnya dia berhasil memenangkan peperangan itu dan mengalahkan kekuatan jahat hingga dimensi itu mencapai ending yang bahagia.

Lalu dimensi kedua yang dinamakan "Neo-Shinobi World". Dimensi yang hampir sama persis keadaannya dengan dimensi pertama tapi di dimensi itu hiduplah sebuah kelompok bajak laut bernama Sora Kaizoku yang akhirnya menyatukan seluruh negeri didimensi itu dibawah naungannya. Akhirnya setelah dipimpin seorang gadis bernama Uzumaki Hinami yang merupakan senchou dari Sora Kaizoku, negeri-negeri yang dulunya terpecah menjadi bersatu dan damai dibawah pimpinan Sora Kaizoku dan dimensi itu juga mencapai ending yang bahagia. Uzumaki Hinami adalah anak dari Uzumaki Naruto, yang juga sangat berpengaruh di dimensi tersebut.

Lalu selanjutnya dimensi ketiga, dimensi yang dinamakan "Era Samurai". Di dimensi itu hiduplah sebuah kelompok yang bernama Samurai Force yang berjuang menumpas para Oni yang menganggu dimensi itu. Akhirnya seorang anggota mereka yang sangat kuat bernama Uzumaki Naruto berhasil mengalahkan para Oni itu bersama kawannya dan dimensi tersebut mencapai ending yang bahagia juga.

Selanjutnya dimensi keempat yang disebut "Knight's Territory". Dimensi ini masih dalam alur untuk menuju ending yang bahagia, dimana seorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto juga berperan penting dalam dimensi ini. Tapi kupastikan ending dari dimensi pasti bahagia karena sudah diramalkan.

Dimensi kelima disebut "Wizard World". Dimensi yang dipenuhi oleh penyihir ini pernah mengalami perang besar yang disebut "The Great War". Perang tersebut melibatkan beberapa dimensi dan merupakan perang terbesar dalam sejarah dimensional. Tapi akhirnya dibawah pimpinan seorang penyihir hebat bersama Uzumaki Naruto akhirnya perang itu berhasil dimenangkan dan dimensi tersebut akhirnya juga mencapai ending yang bahagia", ujar Tenshi yang bercerita panjang lebar.

"Hmmm begitu ya...", ujar Hinata yang sedikit bingung dengan cerita yang baru didengarnya itu.

"Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah ending dari dimensi ketujuh sampai sepuluh...", ujar Tenshi dengan muka serius.

"Me-memangnya kenapa dengan dimensi-dimensi tersebut?", tanya Hinata.

"Ending dari keempat dimensi tersebut sangat buruk dan begitu tragis sesuai ramalan. Jadi itulah tugas yang diberikan kepadaku. Aku harus merubah ending keempat dimensi tersebut menuju ending yang bahagia!", ujar Tenshi.

"Ja-jadi apa yang bisa kubantu dalam hal ini?", tanya Hinata.

"Kau harus menjadi dewi! Kau harus menjadi dewi penakluk hati orang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto di keempat dimensi tersebut!", ujar Tenshi.

"Eh? Se-seorang dewi?!", ujar Hinata kaget.

"Ya, Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang yang sangat berpengaruh di tiap-tiap dimensi. Karena itu jika sesuatu berubah padanya pasti ending dari dimensi tersebut akan berubah. Jadi kau akan menaklukannya dengan cinta agar Uzumaki Naruto tidak menyebabkan ending yang buruk dan kau akan membantunya menuju ending yang bahagia!", ujar Tenshi.

"A-aku jadi dewi penakluk...?", gumam Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sudah lama aku mencari orang sepertimu, akhirnya kutemukan juga. Kini tugasku pasti akan selesai dengan baik", ujar Tenshi.

"Ta-tapi, a-aku ini mungkin bukanlah orang yang cocok untuk mengemban tugas seperti itu Tenshi-san. Aku ini Cuma gadis biasa yang tidak tahu apa-apa dalam hal yang berhubungan dengan penaklukan atau cinta", ujar Hinata.

"Kau tak usah khawatir tentang hal itu. Aku akan memberikan kekuatan agar kau mampu melakukannya", ujar Tenshi.

"Eh? Boleh aku bertanya, apa yang sebenarnya akan terjadi jika ending yang buruk dibiarkan begitu saja?", tanya Hinata.

"Hal itu akan sangat berakibat fatal. Akan terjadi pergolakan di dimensi tersebut dan kemungkinan terburuknya dimensi tersebut akan kacau dan jadi hancur. Banyak manusia yang akan menjadi korban jika ending yang buruk dibiarkan begitu saja", ujar Tenshi. Tenshi kemudian memperlihatkan ramalan akan ending buruk yang akan terjadi pada dimensi ketujuh sampai sepuluh ke dalam pikiran Hinata.

"Be-begitu ya, sungguh mengerikan...", ujar Hinata ngeri setelah melihat ending buruk tersebut.

"Lalu aku ingin bertanya, bagaimana dengan dimensi ke-6 dan ke-11? Kan kau baru menyebutkan ada 11 dimensi tetapi kedua dimensi itu belum kau sebutkan endingnya", ujar Hinata.

"Ah itu ya, sebenarnya dimensi ke-11 itu dinamakan "Underworld". Di dimensi itu Cuma berisi berbagai manusia mengerikan dan monster-monster mengerikan dan jahat. Kami para malaikat sudah menyegel dimensi tersebut karena telah mengacaukan dimensi ke-5 dan memicu "The Great War". Jadi dimensi itu Cuma dimensi sampah yang tak dianggap", ujar Tenshi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan dimensi ke-6?", tanya Hinata.

"Dimensi keenam adalah dimensi ini. Dimensi yang kau tinggali sekarang ini", ujar Tenshi.

"La-lalu bagaimana dengan ending dari dimensi ini?", tanya Hinata.

"A-aku tak tahu. Dimensi ini endingnya belum bisa teramal karena Uzumaki Naruto tak pernah dilahirkan di dimensi ini. Jadi endingnya masih blur dan tak tertebak", ujar Tenshi.

"Eh? Be-benarkah?", tanya Hinata kaget.

"Iya. Lalu bagaimana kau setuju membantuku? Kumohon, ini demi kebaikan dari berbagai dimensi kau juga pasti akan menerima tempat terhormat disurga nanti karena sudah menerima kekuatan dewi", ujar Tenshi.

"Aduh bagaimana ya?", ujar Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Kumohon Hyuuga Hinata-san, jadilah dewi penakluk dan bantulah keempat dimensi tersebut menuju ending yang bahagia", ujar Tenshi dengan muka puppy eyes.

"Aku perlu memikirkannya.. Berikan waktu aku waktu untuk menimbang-nimbangnya", ujar Hinata.

"Baiklah, aku memberikanmu waktu 2 hari untuk memikirkannya. Dan kuharap kamu setuju untuk membantuku", ujar Tenshi.

"Baiklah Tenshi-san", ujar Hinata.

"2 hari lagi kita bertemu di tempat ini pada jam yang sama. Sayonara!", ujar Tenshi lalu menghilang dalam cahaya terang.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Kenapa aku bisa mengalami hal aneh seperti ini?", ujar Hinata dan mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Hinata kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumahnya. Pada malam hari, Hinata berendam dalam air panas dan memikirkan tentang tawaran Tenshi.

"_**A-aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mempercayai yang kualami tadi... tapi... jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi di keempat dimensi itu, itu akan sangat buruk... Semua orang dimensi itu pasti akan mengalami kesulitan dan penderitaan...", batin Hinata.**_

2 hari berlalu, akhirnya Hinata kembali ke tempat dia bertemu dengan Tenshi dulu. Lalu setelah Hinata tiba di tempat itu, Tenshi kembali muncul dari cahaya yang terang benderang.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku? Kamu mau menyetujuinya bukan?", tanya Tenshi.

"Ba-Baiklah aku setuju. Aku tak tega membiarkan keempat dimensi tersebut berakhir seperti itu. Aku akan mencoba merubah ending dimensi-dimensi tersebut", ujar Hinata dengan mantap.

"Baguslah, kau memang orang yang baik Hyuuga Hinata, kau akan sangat terberkati oleh kuasa Tuhan", ujar Tenshi dengan senyum lebar.

"Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?", tanya Hinata.

"Pertama aku akan memberikanmu kekuatan dewi", ujar Tenshi lalu menarik Hinata mendekat lalu mencium bibir Hinata.

CUP

Cahaya terang benderang menyinari mereka berdua. Aura-aura suci mulai menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Tenshi kemudian menyudahi ciumannya pada Hinata.

"Ke..ke-kenapa kau menciumku?!", tanya Hinata dengan muka memerah.

"Itulah tanda aku telah memberikanmu kekuatan dewi. Sekarang kau sudah menjadi dewi, Hyuuga Hinata", ujar Tenshi lalu tersenyum.

"Be-begitu ya...", ujar Hinata lalu menyentuh bibirnya.

"Kalau begitu kita tidak boleh berlama-lama kita harus segera menuju dimensi ketujuh!", ujar Tenshi lalu menarik tangan Hinata. Mereka berdua kemudian segera menghilang dalam cahaya yang terang-benderang.

Tenshi dan Hinata kini tiba disebuah tanah yang sedikit tandus dan didekat mereka ada kumpulan tenda-tenda yang berjejer.

"Kita sudah sampai Tenshi-san?", tanya Hinata.

"Iya, inilah dimensi ketujuh yang dinamakan "The Gold Throne"!", ujar Tenshi.

"The Gold Throne?", tanya Hinata.

"Iya disini terdapat banyak kerajaan yang saling berperang untuk memperluas wilayahnya dan memperbesar kekuasaannya. Di kerajaan yang disebut Sparta hidup seorang prajurit bernama Uzumaki Naruto yang begitu hebat dan kuat tapi dia terjebak cinta terlarang dengan adiknya sendiri yaitu Uzumaki Naruko. Karena hubungan yang menyimpang seperti itu dianggap sangat tabu di dimensi ini, ketika ketahuan, mereka berdua akhirnya dibakar hidup-hidup oleh rakyat Sparta dan akhirnya Sparta mengalami kemunduran dan kehancuran karena sang prajurit yang sangat kuat Naruto telah tiada. Karena kekuatan Sparta yang cukup berpengaruh telah tiada akhirnya dimensi ini mulai kacau dan mulai mengalami kehancuran sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi tugasmu adalah menaklukan hati Uzumaki Naruto, jangan sampai dia terus-menerus berhubungan asmara dengan adiknya dan membantu Naruto untuk menjadikan Sparta sebagai kerajaan terkuat di dimensi ini", ujar Tenshi.

"Begitu ya.. Aku mengerti..A-akan kulakukan semampuku", ujar Hinata dengan sedikit gugup.

"Baguslah, tapi tenang saja aku akan selalu bersamamu untuk membantumu. Jadi jangan khawatir", ujar Tenshi lalu nyengir.

"Arigato Tenshi-san!", ujar Hinata lalu tersenyum.

"Ayo Megami-chan kita mulai misi kita!", ujar Tenshi dengan semangat.

Hinata dan Tenshi kemudian mulai berjalan mendekati tenda-tenda besar yang berjejer tersebut. Tenda-tenda tersebut adalah milik kerajaan Sparta. Terlihat orang-orang yang berpakaian seperti prajurit zaman dahulu sedang melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Ada yang sedang mempersiapkan senjata, mengangkat barang-barang dan lain sebagainya.

"Megami-chan, apa pakaian itu pas di tubuhmu?", tanya Tenshi.

"Eh?" Hinata kaget lalu langsung melihat tubuhnya ternyata bajunya telah berubah menjadi pakaian model zaman itu. Tapi bagian dadanya sedikit terbuka hingga menonjolkan belahan dada Hinata.

"A-apa-apaan baju ini Tenshi-san?!", ujar Hinata kaget dan panik dengan baju yang dipakainya.

"Kau harus menyesuaikan diri dengan style dari dimensi ini. Jadi aku merubah pakaianmu. Ternyata kau memiliki tubuh yang bagus juga Megami-chan", ujar Naruto sambil terkekeh.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, dasar malaikat mesum!", ujar Hinata lalu menutupi bagian dadanya dengan tangannya karena Tenshi melihat Hinata dengan pandangan yang 'begitulah'.

"Ah, aku mendapat panggilan dari surga, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu Megami-chan. Cepat temukanlah Uzumaki Naruto dan mulailah penaklukanmu!", ujar Tenshi lalu mulai menghilang dalam cahaya.

"E-Eh tu-tunggu Tenshi-san!", ujar Hinata tapi Tenshi sudah menghilang.

"Padahal aku belum tahu Uzumaki Naruto itu orangnya seperti apa...", ujar Hinata ketus.

Hinata kemudian mulai memasuki area pertendaan tersebut. Dia melihat sekeliling dan melihat banyak laki-laki yang bertubuh kekar dan bertampang garang. Hinata sedikit ngeri melihat mereka. Dia kemudian terus berjalan berkeliling area tersebut.

"Hmm dimensi ini begitu berbeda dengan dimensi yang aku tinggali..", gumam Hinata.

"Hai gadis manis!"

Hinata kaget mendengar suara itu dan menoleh kesamping ternyata seorang pria dengan rambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga yang telah menyapanya seperti itu.

"Eh?! Kiba-kun?!", gumam Hinata kaget.

"Kau ini berasal dari divisi mana? aku belum pernah melihatmu", ujar orang yang mirip Kiba itu lalu berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Wah tubuhmu bagus sekali. Kau tak keberatan kan "main" sama aku?", goda Kiba.

"Eh?! A-apa maksudmu?", tanya Hinata kaget.

"Ah jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Semua wanita disini takkan menolak jika kuajak main", ujar Kiba lalu mengusap dagu Hinata dan mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Hinata.

"Ku-kumohon jangan terlalu dekat...", ujar Hinata yang berusaha untuk menjauh.

"Kamu jangan malu-malu ah.. aku akan memberimu sensasi yang luar biasa", ujar Kiba semakin mendekati Hinata dan berusaha merangkulnya.

"Hei Kiba apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kiba dan Hinata kaget mendengar suara itu. Mereka pun menoleh pada asal suara tersebut. Ternyata seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dengan mata biru laut yang mengeluarkan suara tersebut.

"Oh Naruto, kau sudah kembali?", tanya Kiba lalu sedikit menjauh dari Hinata.

"Sudah kubilang kan jangan selalu menganggu para gadis. Kamu ini benar-benar ya", ujar Naruto.

"Ma-maafkan aku, aku kan Cuma bercanda", ujar Kiba sambil nyengir.

Sementara itu Hinata kaget melihat sosok yang dipanggil Naruto itu.

"**Ja-jadi inikah Uzumaki Naruto yang harus kutaklukan?!", batin Hinata.**

"Ta-tapi kok mukanya mirip sekali dengan Tenshi-san...", gumam Hinata bingung.

Sementara itu ternyata Naruto kini berjalan mendekati Hinata dan mereka berdua saling berhadapan.

"Maafkan temanku yang satu ini ya, dia memang genit sekali. Sepertinya kamu orang baru ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu. Perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, aku pimpinan divisi penyerangan 1", ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum pada Hinata.

"A-ano..namaku Hyuuga Hinata...", ujar Hinata gugup.

"Kalau cewek seperti dia mungkin berasal dari divisi pemanah", ujar seorang berambut nanas yang datang mendekati mereka tiba-tiba.

"Oh benar juga Shikamaru. Kamu pasti anak buah dari adikku Naruko. Dia itu pimpinan divisi pemanah", ujar Naruto.

"Naruto, sepertinya kerajaan Toraqx sudah mendekati area kita. Kita harus bersiap untuk bertempur", ujar si rambut nanas yang dipanggil Shikamaru.

"Benarkah? Kita harus segera mengumumkannya pada semua prajurit. Ayo bergerak!", ujar Naruto. Kiba dan Shikamaru akhirnya berpencar untuk mengumumkan para pasukan agar bersiap untuk bertempur.

"Hei Hinata, sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke divisi-mu untuk bersiap!", ujar Naruto.

"Ba-Baik!", ujar Hinata lalu karena saking gugupnya lari dengan panik tak tentu arah.

"**Apa-apaan ini aku bingung dengan semua ini!", batin Hinata.** Hinata tampak bingung dan frustasi. Dia terus berlari tanpa melihat ke depan.

BRUAKH!

Hinata tak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Ternyata yang ditabraknya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan gaya rambut twin tails. Hinata kaget melihat gadis itu.

"Aduh...ittai..", rintih gadis itu.

"Wa-Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Uzumaki Naruto...", gumam Hinata.

"Aduh siapa sih yang menabrakku!", ujar gadis priang itu dengan ketus.

Gadis pirang itu kemudian melihat Hinata. Sementara Hinata masih terperangah melihat sososk gadis itu.

"Kau berasal dari divisi-ku bukan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Cepat ikut aku ke pos untuk bersiap bertempur!", ujar gadis pirang itu.

"Ba-baik!", ujar Hinata.

Mereka berdua kemudian berjalan untuk menuju pos divisi pemanah. Mereka akhirnya sampai dan terlihat beberapa gadis sudah bersiap dengan busur dan panah mereka.

"Kenapa kau belum mempersiapkan peralatan sih? Ini cepat pegang busur dan panah ini!", ujar gadis pirang itu lalu menyodorkan pada Hinata sebuah busur dan beberapa anak panah.

"A-ano...", ujar Hinata karena dia bingung bagaimana cara menggunakan panah.

"Musuh sudah datang! Ayo bersiap untuk menembak!", ujar gadis pirang itu. Terlihat pasukan musuh telah datang berbondong-bondong untuk menyerang. Pasukan garis depan kerajaan Sparta sudah maju untuk menyerang musuh.

"Kita harus mendukung serangan mereka. Ayo tembakan panahnya!", komando sang gadis pirang.

WUSH! WUSH! WUSH!

Panah-panah ditembakkan ke udara lalu dengan cepat melesat menuju arah pasukan musuh. Banyak pasukan musuh yang kena dan langsung jatuh terkapar. Tapi sesaat kemudian panah dari pihak musuh melesat menuju pasukan Sparta. Banyak juga prajurit Sparta yang kena dan gugur. Hinata sangat shock dengan peristiwa ini. Dia melihat begitu banyak orang mati dalam waktu yang singkat. Dia yang lembut dan penuh kasih sayang tidak tega membiarkan hal tersebut terjadi begitu saja..

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!", teriak Hinata dengan keras.

BRUAKH...BRUAKH...BRUAKH...

Banyak pasukan musuh yang terjatuh dan kemudian terbaring lemah di tanah. Karena teriakan Hinata yang begitu menggema tadi, pasukan kerajaan musuh telah banyak yang jatuh. Kini tersisa sedikit yang bertahan dan memutuskan untuk mundur. Pasukan Sparta kaget melihat hal itu tapi sekaligus gembira karena berhasil memukul mundur musuh. Hinata juga bingung karena teriakannya bisa membuat banyak pasukan musuh menjadi terjatuh dan terkulai lemah seperti itu.

"Ke-Kekuatan apa ini...?", gumam Hinata sambil melihat kedua tangannya.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata kemudian tersenyum.

"Hmm...gadis yang menarik...", gumam Naruto.

To Be Continued...

Halo, minna-san, para readers dan reviewers yang masih setia dengan fanfiction. Saya Marvelous-chan kembali lagi dengan cerita baru dengan judul The World Goddess Only Know. Ini Fic ke-8 saya. Fic bergenre Romance dengan aroma Fantasy dan Adventure ini juga mengangkat pair NaruHina. Namun bedanya disini Multi-Naruto dari Multi-dimension, jadi Hinata akan menaklukan hati para Naruto dari berbagai dimensi. Jadi bagi para NaruHina Lovers kuharap bisa menikmati fic ini. Sebelumnya aku mau bilang fic ini jujur saja terinspirasi dari anime TWGOK tapi saya merubah dasar cerita dengan main charanya jadi perempuan dan iblis jadi malaikat untuk membuat feel yang beda.

Jadi, readers sekalian, pastikan kalian mengklik review di bawah. Saran dan kritikan dari readers sekalian sangat bermanfaat bagi author untuk mengembangkan cerita. Saya perlua saran anda untuk memutuskan cerita ini layak untuk lanjut atau tidak. Jadi,

REVIEW PLEASE?

ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!


End file.
